


Redemption

by SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: End Game, Epic battle, Gen, Other, Season 11, The Darkness - Freeform, end battle, fighting the darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop/pseuds/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief story on how Season 11 could end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

Lucifer was now in Cain’s vessel. Cain, being a big proponent of redemption, had agreed to be brought back and lend his body to the fight. John Winchester had let Michael use his body; there was no way that any of his sons would be possessed by anything if he could stop it. Gabriel was back- how the Trickster avoided death so many times was anyone’s guess. 

Castiel looked down the line at his unlikely band of heroes. Dean and Sam Winchester. Their mother, Mary, and their half brother Adam. Jo and Ellen Harvelle. Benny. Bobby. Crowley and Rowena. Bella Talbot, slinking along, doling out weapons she had been stealing from the ends of the Earth for this exact purpose. At the far end, the other brothers; Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer, the Archangels. 

Behind the front line, billions rallied. Every human who had ever died and gone to heaven or hell; every monster who had been in purgatory; every demon who had sold their soul; every angel who had sworn to protect the world; every god and goddess from every corner of the world and every faith; and every hunter who had answered the call. Sinners and saints alike were all on the same side that day. Redemption was in the air. The time had come, the time was now.

A woman rode out on a pale horse, dressed all in black. They all knew that death would follow her wherever she went. Castiel turned to her. 

“Are the troops ready?” She looked down at him from behind a helmet.

“They are. Is command all set up?”

“It is. Metatron, Kevin, and Pamela have everything where it needs to be.”

“Then we proceed when you give the order.” Castiel drew his blade. “May this go a well as it did in Oz.”

The woman rode before the line of soldiers. She pulled off her helmet, letting her crimson hair fall under the sun. “Charge, bitches!”

Dean looked at his brother. “Together, or not at all, Sammy.”

“Together, or not at all.” Sam repeated.

Sam, Dean, Mary, Adam, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Benny, Gabriel, Crowley, Rowena, Michael, and Lucifer all readied themselves, dropped their shoulders, and plunged into the darkness.

_Carry on my wayward son_


End file.
